


Опасный жёлтый

by Daniel_King



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniel_King/pseuds/Daniel_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В данный момент он не помнил своего имени, что говорить о месте, в котором он находится. Кицуне опять притащила какую-то дрянь. Кажется кислоту. Кажется ту си.<br/>Текст содержит обсценную лексику, графическое описание секса, употребление психоактивных веществ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Опасный жёлтый

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alex Lavey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alex+Lavey).



В данный момент он не помнил своего имени, что говорить о месте, в котором он находится. Усилием воли заставляет себя встать. Ковры коридоры зеркала. Кицуне опять притащила какую-то дрянь. Кажется кислоту. Кажется ту си. В памяти только что-то с желтым цветом. И все через «кажется». «Когда, кажется креститься надо» - говорила бабушка. «Моя или Губина?» думает Антон, но мысль убегает. Вспоминается что-то из детства. Что-то о том, что если видишь желтый, то нужно тормозить. Вот и сейчас он дико тормозит, но желтый проскочил. Как бы штраф не выписали. Было бы за что. «За то что ты кретин и в рот всякую дрянь суешь» - Наживин истерично смеется, заламывая худые руки. Слышно как он выпускает дым из легких. Хочется до одури его выебать. Антон успокаивает себя тем, что это всё наркотики. Гейша на руке Димы подмигивает и читает хокку, хайку, докку. Стихи, одним словом китайские. Или корейские. Узкоглазые стихи. Ковер на полу кухни переливается радугой. Деревья и цветы, красно-оранжевые с синими лепестками, хотят поглотить их. Антон предпочитает не наступать на ковры. От греха подальше. А грех сидит на ковре и все так же хохочет.  
Дима слишком худой и тычется локтями коленями. Птицы слетают с его рук. Вокруг ползают рептилии, спустившиеся с рук Антона. Под потолком носятся летучие мыши. Он слышит шелест крыльев, скрип половиц. Всё слишком громко. И дыхание где-то возле шеи кажется раскатами грома. Всё так же хочется. «Просто секса давно не было» - думает Антон и пытается отодвинуться от слишком горячего тела. Всего слишком. И Димы на узком диване тоже слишком много. А Дима некстати прижимается задницей к паху. Дима хмыкает, и нарочно медленно трется. Просто места мало. Тесно. Именно поэтому рука Антона сейчас на члене лежащего рядом парня. Васильев всё пытается найти оправдание. Дима же просто толкается в ладонь и тихо выдыхает: «Ну, делай что-нибудь»  
Оправдания заканчиваются, когда Дима прижимается сухими губами к его челюсти, а затем широким движением языка облизывает скулу. «Долбоеб». Дима кусает за губу и отвечает: «Сам такой» Поцеловать, почувствовать металлический шарик в языке, чуть сильнее двинуть кулаком по члену, поймать лихорадочный выдох. Тормоза окончательно срывает. Наживин приподнимает бедра и стягивает с себя белье. Антон рычит и, наплевав на крокодилов на полу, тянется за джинсами. Судорожно ищет вазелин, подаренный кем-то сегодня из друзей, в карманах. Мелькает мысль «Надо же пригодилась». Мазь переливается искрами на пальцах. Бликами открытого космоса стекает по фалангам. Антон зависает. Доносится раздраженное бормотание «Я сам быстрей всё сделаю» Васильев заторможено отрывается от созерцания своей конечности и завороженно наблюдает, как Дима трахает себя пальцами, растягивая. Дима сам весь переливается блестками, как тот ебанный вампир Эдмунд. Похууууй сейчас. Вообще на все. Внимание на гибком теле под ним. В голову лезут мысли - откуда он взялся весь такой уверенный и развратный. Ответ один - всё гребанная наркота виновата. Васильев легко касается губами сведенных в напряжении бровей, прослеживает линию скулы, легко целует в губы. Наживин стонет и трется членом о бедро, оставляя влажный след от смазки. След светится неоном в темноте. Антон наклоняется к члену Димы и заменяет его пальцы своими. Зажмуривается. Снова всего слишком. Член Димы упирается в губы. Антон на пробу обводит головку языком, убеждая себя, что это леденец. Почти получается. Только леденец слишком терпкий и нежный одновременно. Кола с виски. Или с чем там обычно чупа-чупсы делают. Антон еле успевает схватить Диму за бедро, когда тот резко вскидывается, пытаясь войти глубже. Дима недовольно шипит и тянет за волосы. Хриплая просьба: «Давай уже». Дима переворачивается на живот, чуть привстает на руках. Васильев проводит пальцами по спине, просчитывая позвонки. Прерывисто дышит, успокаивая внутренний жар, осторожно толкается и пытается считать про себя. Раз, два, три, восемь, пятьдесят один. Мозг отключается и он одним резким движением входит внутрь. «Тиш-ше» в руку сильно впиваются коротко стриженые ногти. Выебать, сделать своим сегодня, если не навсегда, вдолбить в этот несчастный узкий диван. Стон, приглушенный подушкой. Быстрее, глубже. Желание двигаться такое же сильное, как жить. Потребность находиться внутри такая же, как дышать. Сердце бешено стучит, правая рука в чужой сперме, в голове одновременно новый год и день города. Дима выдыхает в губы Антону «пиздец».  
*  
Наживин отмалчивается, будто ничего не было или не помнит. Может и правда не помнит. Антон бы тоже посчитал это кислотной галлюцинацией, если бы не увидел мельком синяки от пальцев на бедрах Димы. Васильев молчит тоже. Укус на его руке слабой пульсирующей болью напоминает, что все было реально.


End file.
